October: Apple Cider
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: <html><head></head>At the orchard, he plied her with apple doughnuts and cider because it was what she had liked when they were younger.</html>


**October: Apple Cider**

**A Coulson & May Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary: **

**At the orchard, he plied her with apple doughnuts and cider because it was what she had liked when they were younger.**

**Rated: T for light mentions of drinking.**

**Author's Note: **

**Most of this story was written to "Love Like This (acoustic)" by Kodaline and "Song For You" by Alexi Murdoch. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Whedon and Co. I am just playing around in his sandbox just for fun.  
><strong> 

**.**

_You light up my whole heart, it feels like the sun, we're running around and around like nothing else could matter in our life._

**Love Like This, Kodaline_**

It was a beautiful fall day in October. Coulson and May had decided to pretend they were teenagers again and ditch the Playground and their roles as an agent and director to go to an apple orchard in upstate New York. They dressed in sweaters and jeans and scarves, leaving their work clothes and problems behind for just a few hours, sneaking out before Fitz, Tripp, Mac and Skye could notice they were leaving.

They made small talk on the long drive to the apple orchard, marking their conversation with _remember when's _as they avoided all the darkness that their lives had become while classic rock songs played on the radio. And she laughed, more than she had laughed in years.

May had almost forgotten what it was like to really smile.

At the orchard, he plied her with apple doughnuts and cider because it was what she had liked when they were younger. And then they took a walk among the trees, watching the young families and school groups picking apples or getting ready to take hayrides. Their conversation changed to _what ifs_ and remembering when they had talked about starting a family of their own, before they had decided they were loyal to SHIELD and better off as friends.

Coulson had almost forgotten how much he still loved her.

She picked up apples off the ground and ate them, nodding in approval at the tartness. "We should buy some of these apples and bring back to the Playground. Maybe it'll cheer the rest of the team up a little bit. Heaven knows they need could use it."

"If that's what you want," Coulson agreed, smiling at her and taking her hand as they continued to walk along the changing trees.

For a minute, they both forgot they were both only playacting at escapism for the day. For a moment, it seemed like it was the most real thing in the whole entire world.

Afterwards, they bought more apple cider and sat on the hood of the car, warming their hands on the Styrofoam and taking synchronized sips of their drinks while they continued to people watch. And he took pictures of her while she wasn't looking, editing them with sepia-tones on Instagram.

It had been years since he'd collected memories of her through photographs. He'd almost forgotten how picture perfect she was.

They drove home when the sun had just started to set behind the trees, casting the world in brilliant shades of gold and pink. The fall air became cooler, but he didn't bother putting the top of the car up. It had been a while since he had really felt alive; he wanted to take every moment in because he was afraid he would forget again.

The drive back to the Playground was marked with comfortable silence, there weren't any more _remember when's _or _what ifs. _They sang along with the old songs on the radio, out of tune and completely off-key, _two drifters off to see the world, there's such a lot of world to see_.

She had almost forgotten what an old soul he really was.

When they got back to the playground, Coulson walked her to her dorm room, like it was a date. They stood talking in hushed tones and she played with her scarf, trying to prolong their make believe just for a little bit longer.

But the spell was finally broken by Fitz shuffling out his own dorm, the worry lines obvious in his young face. "You two were gone a v-v-v-very l-l-long t-t-t-time," he said. "We were starting to get worried."

"Everything's okay," Coulson assured him. "We just needed a break for a little bit. Don't worry anymore. It won't happen again."

Fitz looked at them one more time and when he was sure that they were really okay, he disappeared back into his room, closing the door behind him.

"I guess we should say goodnight before the rest of the peanut gallery decides to check up on us," Coulson said, smiling slightly at his own tongue-in-cheek reference to the younger members of their team.

They both stood there a little while longer though, trying to decide what their next move was.

"Just do it," May whispered after a long pause. "We both know you want to."

Coulson swallowed hard, it had been a long time since he had kissed her. And he hadn't been completely sober either. And it had been even longer since he had kissed anybody, sober or otherwise. It had been in Seattle, before he had left for the Avengers Initiative. He'd kissed Audrey goodbye, not realizing it would be the last time he did it.

He must have been hesitating too long, because the next thing he knew, May's lips were on his and she was kissing him. He stood frozen for a second while the leftovers of apple cider and her cherry Chap Stick exploded inside his mouth. It only lasted a few seconds, but for some reason it left him completely breathless and heady.

May almost smiled at him, but she didn't. So, he did it for her, knowing she probably wouldn't reciprocate. It took longer than the kiss had, but she did smile back as she unbuttoned her coat and took her scarf off.

"Thank you for the lovely day," she whispered, exhaling deeply. "It's exactly what I needed."

"Me too," Coulson replied.

She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him again, a little deeper than the first time but not enough for him to think she was inviting him to spend the night with her. He was okay with that, he didn't think he wanted their charade to drag on into the next morning where sunlight would only bring inevitable regret for the way things had gone between them. And it would be harder for things to go back to normal.

"Maybe we can do it again next week," May said when she had pulled away.

Coulson nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good."

May turned around and went into her room, wishing him sweet dreams before she closed the door behind her.

"Goodnight," he replied, certain that he would be good dreams about apple orchard dates, old songs, sunsets and kisses as sweet as apple cider.

**_The End_**

**Author's Note II:**

**That's all for now. I'll be back next week with something new for you. I hope you enjoyed this week's **_**October**_** story. I am looking forward to hearing your thoughts! If you want to say anything, click on the box below and let me know! **

**Love,**

**Holly, 10/8/2014_**


End file.
